My Life
by librarat
Summary: Sakata Gin is about to enter high school with her adopted brothers Katsura and Shinsuke, and then they meet the student disciplinary committee the Shinsengumi, who just so happen to be practically at war with a small band of delinquents, one of which is named Kamui Yato who falls in love with Gin's fighting abilities, yet there is another among the Shinsengumi who falls for Gin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, nor anything affiliated with it. **_

* * *

Sakata Gin was an ordinary girl who just so happened to be a sword wielding genius. Orphaned at a young age, she met a very wealthy teacher by the name of Yoshida Shouyou who convinced her to live with him as his ward.

Gin then met two young boys by the names of Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou who were also Shouyou Sensei's wards. The three quickly became the best of friends and the closest of siblings. They would also never betray one another and were always there for each other. Along with the three being the best of friends and greatest of siblings, it just so happens that Katsura and Shinsuke were also sword wielding geniuses.

Shouyou Sensei taught the three the ancient art of Bushido along with how to wield their swords even though the age of swords and samurai had long since ended.

Of course, Gin's life was not all too easy even after meeting her beloved family. Her hair was silver with a tint of blue coloring that was wavy and fell in soft waves down to her back. Her eyes seemed to have no emotion in them as they looked at people and no one could tell what she was thinking. Even though she seemed to not pay attention to anything, she was always the first to know before everyone except for Shouyou Sensei.

Though her family loved and accepted her, those in the town they lived in reviled her. Merely because of her hair, her eyes and the fact that she seemed to know things before everyone else. Truly juvenile but that's what happens when some are different. People grow afraid.

This did not affect Gin, if anything; it served to make her shield her heart when the family was out and about for the day. Shouyou Sensei worried tirelessly for the young child that had become his precious daughter and because Shouyou worried, Katsura and Shinsuke worried for their best friend and sister and sought to protect her. Even more so when the three entered elementary school.

Yoshida Shouyou's three wards were terribly intelligent even at the age of five. Katsura was the studious one of the three while Shinsuke merely listened with one ear while he day dreamed and Gin just slept. Either way, all three tied in their grades and sometimes Katsura and Takasugi tied for second place while Gin held first. The three matured quickly and even though all three were eligible to skip a few grades, Shouyou Sensei thought that it was best for them to remain in the grade they were already enrolled in. He wanted his precious children to remain safe in the grade they were in rather than have the older kids resentful and jealous because three mere children were smarter than them.

He was terribly afraid that someone might hurt them because of their mature nature and high intelligence. He knew he was being irrational seeing as Gin, Katsura, and Shinsuke knew the way of the sword and how to defend themselves, but they were still children; his precious children.

It was second grade when Gin was often teased and bullied by jealous and petty classmates because of her grades and her looks; she was quite a beautiful child. Shinsuke was someone no one wanted to mess with, however, seeing as a maniacal look would be seen in his eyes and he would have a twisted grin on his undeniably handsome face when he witnessed someone try to harass his sister. Later on that student could be found in the infirmary of the school, yet they would never say who had beaten them up. Katsura would often shun his classmates seeing as most of them had bullied and teased Gin, and even though he shunned them he remained popular among his classmates and even those in other classes.

The students couldn't understand how Gin could remain at school each day and put up with their merciless teasing, it was just so peculiar that near the end of the school year, they slowly gravitated toward the seemingly emotionless silver-haired seven year-old beauty, closely watched by Katsura and Shinsuke. When Gin looked up from her desk and saw the majority of the class surrounding her, she simply smiled gently.

"Oh, are you all going to be my friend now?" She asked as Katsura and Shinsuke tensed, waiting for one of the students to try and insult their precious sister.

As one, the majority of the class shook their heads in reply. Gin merely put her hand out and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet all of you, I am Sakata Gin."

The students all blushed at the pretty smile and one by one shook her hand and introduced themselves.

From that moment on, the same thing would happen every year; of course the students who had shared second grade with the three would side by them whenever new students tried to bully Gin.

But let's say the story begins when the three enter high school as freshmen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first Gintama fan-fiction and I hope that anyone who reads it will like it. Please do send a review if you like it. This is also the first time that I've written a gender-bender story, but don't worry, Gin-Chan is the only one who's been turned into a girl and those who are already girls aren't about to be turned into boys.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, nor anything affiliated with it.**_

* * *

It was just a few days before their first year of high school began. Shouyou Sensei was hurrying around, making sure that the three had all they needed while Katsura or Zura as Gin and Shinsuke called him, walked all around the house reading in preparation for the tests they might need to take on their first day.

Shinsuke and Gin were arguing however, the two long haired males of the family stopped what they were doing in order to hear the stubborn nearly purple haired young teen yell at an equally stubborn long wavy silver haired teenage girl.

"You are not wearing a skirt, I don't care what Lady Hinowa and Tsukuyo said! And don't even try to mention what Seita thinks; he has an unhealthy obsession with you!" Shinsuke growled fiercely, trying to make his younger sibling give up the fight.

"Don't you dare try to be mean to Seita, he's only eight and of course he'd be attached to me after I beat up Housen and saved Lady Hinowa; that guy was a real jerk and deserved a beat down." Gin said as she clenched her fist and tried to keep from pummeling her beloved older brother even though he was seriously starting to get on her last nerve.

"I don't care what you say Gin, you're not wearing a skirt to that school, I have heard horror stories about girls getting cat-calls and guys even trying to sexually harass the girls. No skirts, damn it!" He said, furious that Gin was seeing his point.

Gin merely looked at him blankly and said, "I beat the crap out of Housen, _Housen._"

It was those words that made Katsura and Shouyou Sensei break out laughing. The two arguing quickly snapped their heads over to glare at Shouyou Sensei and Katsura.

"Shouyou Sensei, tell Gin that she is not wearing that _thing_ to school on Tuesday!" Shinsuke practically demanded while Katsura walked into the room and picked up said _thing._

It did look like Gin was liable to get groped if she went to school wearing it. It was a short black skirt with red trim on the end and it looked as if it would cling to her skin if she wore it. No wonder that Shinsuke was so adamant about her not wearing it. Gin herself would not see the point in worrying because she wasn't ashamed of her body; after all, she was a beautiful young lady with pale skin that her red eyes seemed to glow against and her silver hair tinged with blue was the same length it was when she was a young child; it still went down her back in waves. Then there was the form of her body which was slender and had curves that any young woman would be jealous of.

Sadly, her beauty brought out even more protectiveness from her adopted father and her brothers. Thankfully, if it got to the point where she could no longer stand it, the white demon in her would come out and beat the crap out her beloved family. Except for Shouyou Sensei, if she was mad at him she would just train in the dojo with her favorite katana until her anger was released. Zura and Shinsuke were fair game however, and she took pleasure in beating them up and asserting just how strong she was. Of course she wouldn't cause them permanent damage but they would need to go to the hospital or rest for a few days.

"Ah, Gin-Chan, I do agree that you should be able to where whatever you like, but please rethink wearing this to the school, after all, our school is a delinquent school even if they score the highest. And we do know that you can take on many strong people but there would be an even greater amount of people at the school." Katsura said gently, not wanting to incur his younger scarily strong sister's wrath.

"Hm, I think Zura and Shinsuke are right Gin-Chan. I worry for you so much and I would be horrified if someone were to do something to you." Shouyou Sensei said calmly as he looked at Gin.

Gin looked at him with emotionless eyes before sighing. She walked over to her dresser and picked some things, when she turned back to them, they saw that the things that she had picked up were clothes. A pair of pitch black leggings along with high heeled boots that looked to go up to the middle of Gin's thigh and a long sleeved short with red trim around the bell like sleeves and collar were in her arms.

"Will this do for now?" She asked as she held the clothes up for their inspection.

Shinsuke growled grudgingly while Zura and Shouyou Sensei smiled and nodded their heads.

"Good, I knew you would object to the skirt, besides it would hinder me if I was to get into a fight and I really don't like the thought of flashing my underwear to a bunch of perverts." She said with shiver as Shinsuke growled at the thought of anyone staring at his sister with less than honest intentions. A dangerous look had entered the men's eyes at the thought.

Gin saw the look in their eyes and smiled at their protective nature towards her. Despite besting Zura and Shinsuke multiple times with and without a sword, they still protected her as if she was a fragile piece of glass.

"I need to go see Lady Hinowa, I'll see you later." She called to them as she grabbed her phone, purse and the wooden katana she always carried whenever she left her home and made her way out of the large manor they lived in.

* * *

"Sometimes they just get on my nerves so much but I still love them with all my heart." Gin said as she sipped the sweet tea that Lady Hinowa had made just for her.

"Hm, they just want to protect you Gin-Chan, after all, you are the only girl in your family and far more breakable than they would ever be." Hinowa said as she watched her adopted child Seita swing the wooden katana that Gin had gotten him for his birthday.

"He really does love the katana that you bought him Gin-Chan. He won't let anyone touch it and he's always saying that one day he'll be strong enough to protect his Gin-Chan, it's always so adorable!" Hinowa giggled as Gin looked at her with a slight smile.

Soon enough, Seita came near Gin and Hinowa.

"Gin-Chan, can you help me?" He asked, gesturing to the katana.

"Okay, Seita watch me carefully." She said as she stood up and took her jacket off before taking the katana from Seita.

She closed her eyes and let her instincts position her. She opened her eyes to find Seita, Hinowa and Tsukuyo watching her closely with interest. They always loved to watch her fight and battle. She was just so graceful with a katana.

She positioned the katana to line up with her shoulder before thrusting herself forward and running so swiftly that Hinowa and Seita had trouble even seeing her. She planted herself right in front of a large boulder that Hinowa had been meaning to move and placed the tip of the katana to barely even touch the boulder. Five seconds later it shattered into nothing but dust and gravel.

Hinowa and Seita clapped while Tsukuyo smiled and lit up her pipe.

"Did you see the position I was in?" She asked Seita as she handed the katana back to him.

"Yes." He said as he tried to copy the position that she was in. She smirked and gently adjusted him to be in the same position.

"Now, swing the katana the same way I taught you but in this form. It won't be all too easy, but I'm sure you can do it." Gin said and ruffled his hair before taking her seat.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am glad to hear that some of you guys liked the prologue, I hope that you will like this chapter as well. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor anything affiliated with it.**_

* * *

"Oh, freshmen come today, Abuto." A seventeen year-old by the name of Kamui Yato said to his friend and subordinate Abuto as they watched the freshmen all shuffle inside the school gates.

Three students in particular caught his eye.

"The one with silver hair," he whispered when he saw the long wavy hair blowing lazily in the wind. Abuto tried, he really did, but nothing could stop Kamui when he saw someone strong and even though Gin was a girl, Kamui would not be merciful. By the time he had reached out to grab Kamui, the red haired teen had already jumped off the roof of the school and landed directly in front of Gin with his fist headed straight for her face. Thankfully, Shinsuke and Zura had seen him coming and blocked his fist inches from Gin's face.

"Zura, Shinsuke, I could have blocked him myself." Gin said; her voice filled with ice as cold red eyes stared Kamui down.

"Ah, Samurai-San, may I ask if you'll fight with me?" Kamui asked with a smile while Gin's eyes lost their coldness and stared at him with no emotion as Zura frowned at him and Shinsuke glared.

"No thanks, I'd rather not have a fight the first day of school." She said before she pushed past him along with Zura and Shinsuke. He let her go, intrigued with the thought that someone so incredibly strong would pass up a fight with him; after all, he was just as strong as she was and he loved fighting against strong opponents.

His family had always relished fighting with the strongest warriors and seeing their blood splatter the earth and although he didn't like to fight with women seeing as they could give birth to strong children, he just had to fight with Gin. He had never felt such a yearning so strong and he dearly hoped that she wouldn't be defeated so easily; then again, she did defeat his Uncle Housen.

With that thought in mind, he waved to Abuto with his signature smile still in place and then made his way inside the school building.

* * *

Young men and women gasped as they saw three of the most gorgeous freshmen that could ever live. When a reckless young man- who obviously didn't care for his life all too much- tried to go and grope the young lady of the group, he was promptly knocked into the wall by said young lady with merely one hand.

Everyone watching decided that they wouldn't go near the three; it was a good decision since they weren't all too aware of what the young men of the group could do after seeing what the young lady did.

* * *

Toshiro Hijikata roamed the halls with Gori- Hmph- Kondou-San and took out a cigarette.

"Toshi, you're only seventeen. You shouldn't be smoking." Kondou said as he frowned at his longtime friend.

"Hah, Kondou-San, let him smoke, I hope it puts him in an early grave." Sougo Okita grinned sadistically as Toshiro glared at the freshmen while Kondou sighed and wondered why he was them rather than his beautiful Otae-San.

"Tch, you little, you're lucky that you're just a brat." Toshiro said before he was running down the hall followed by a sadistically grinning Sougo with a bazooka hefted over his shoulder. Kondou was left wondering how the younger boy got the bazooka and praying that Sougo wouldn't catch Toshi.

The two had made it outside and they were both yelling at each other when Toshiro knocked into someone and nearly fell to the ground; which was pretty amazing since he had a wonderful balance.

"Oi, who are you?" Sougo asked as when he caught up to Toshiro and saw the beautiful girl in front of him.

The girl yawned and looked at the two with blank eyes, "I was trying to find a place to take a nap, and maybe look for something sweet to eat."

The two Shinsengumi looked at the girl and blinked twice, not even knowing what to say. It seemed as though the girl didn't know who they were, which was quite strange seeing as everyone in the school knew who they were, even the ones that had come to their school for the very first time.

"No, you're supposed to be in class, not looking for a place to sleep and definitely not looking for something sweet to eat." Toshiro said; the tone of his dared her to even try to refuse him. Sougo watched in interest, the girl didn't seem like one that would bow all that easily.

"Ah, and you think I care why?" she asked before she tried to move past the two only to be grabbed by the taller of the two.

"Do you even know who we are, we're of the Shinsengumi, you really should listen." Toshiro said after letting her arm go and lighting another cigarette with his mayonnaise lighter- the first cigarette had been lost when Sougo was chasing him- and glared at the short girl in front of him.

"Mayo-San, I don't really care about who you are and I could care even less about the Shinsen whatever it is." Toshiro started fuming when he heard what she called him while Sougo merely laughed out loud at his Senpai's expense.

"My name is Toshiro Hijikata, vice-commander of the Shinsengumi!" Toshi exclaimed as Sougo finally stopped laughing, and wiped tears from his eyes before he too introduced himself.

"Sougo Okita, soon to be vice commander after I finally kill him." He flicked his thumb in Toshiro's direction to indicate who he was trying to kill before looking the girl dead in her eyes, waiting for an introduction.

The girl sighed loudly and looked up at the blue sky, "Gin Sakata." She answered shortly before inhaling through her nose deeply. "I smell chocolate parfaits."

And with that one sentence, she was off before the two boys could even react.

The boys quickly regained their composure and went after Gin.

* * *

Gin poked her head through the window and looked at the sweet treats that lay innocently on a coffee table. She grinned deviously and thought, _Hm, I don't suppose anyone might notice if those two parfaits went missing. Right?_

She quickly propelled herself up and through the window and landed on a couch that was strategically placed right underneath the window frame.

Gin reached for a parfait when someone in front of her gasped. The silver haired teen looked up slowly with a slightly guilty smile to see someone that looked suspiciously like that Souichiro-Kun she had just met.

"Ah, were you hungry? Would you like some spices to top that?" The sandy haired teenager asked kindly as she looked at Gin through unjudging eyes.

Gin blinked at the girl and blanched suddenly when the girl waved a bottle of extra spicy spices in front of her. She instantly cupped her hands around the parfait and glowered at the older girl, daring her to try and put spices on the precious chocolate parfait.

The girl giggled as she watched Gin glower and glare at her, it was just like watching Toshi when she would try and spice up his food; he had such an unhealthy obsession with mayonnaise.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I was just joking. My name is Mitsuba, Mitsuba Okita." She introduced as she put out the hand that wasn't holding the spices for Gin to shake. Gin looked at her with distrust before nodding to herself and slowly putting her own hand out for Mitsuba to shake.

"Gin, Gin Sakata, I think I met your younger brother a little while ago. Souichiro-Kun, right?" Gin questioned with a small smile as Mitsuba handed her a spoon so she could devour the parfait.

Mitsuba giggled when she heard the name and thought, _Aw, my little brother has a friend who gave him a nickname!_

"You must mean Sou-Chan, right?" She asked with a smile as she started to pour spices on top of her own parfait and watched in amusement as Gin-Chan's face slowly lost color.

"Yeah, then there was Mayo-San. Gah, what a pain he was, telling me that I had to go to class and trying to boss me around." The younger of the two grumbled as she finished off her parfait sullenly.

Mitsuba giggled loudly when she heard the name Gin used for Toshi.

"Oi, stop calling me that you dead fish-eyed girl!" A sudden shout was heard from behind Gin and both girls looked up towards the still open window.

"Ah, Mayo-San, stop shouting you jerk, you're ruining my sugar-high!" Gin scolded as she glared full force at Toshiro.

"Aneue, what are you doing here?" Sougo asked as he used his Senpai as a step stool to jump through the window.

"You short midget-!" Toshiro was cut off from his ranting as Sougo bowed to his older sister and sat beside Gin.

"Ah, Souichiro-Kun don't sit beside me, it's my couch." Gin said childishly as she stretched out across the couch and rested her feet in Sougo's lap while the siblings looked at her in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Oi, are you guys even-!" Once again, Toshiro's ranting was ignored.

"Boss, this couch belongs to the Shinsengumi Disciplinary Committee, not you." Sougo laughed as he turned slightly to look at his sister.

The silver haired teen snorted before lifting her-self off of the couch and leaned down near Mitsuba so the older girl could grasp the arm that she was holding out.

"Aneue, are you leaving now?" Sougo asked sadly as he frowned, and looked back to glare at the still ranting Toshiro.

"Yes, Sou-Chan, I should be leaving now, don't forget to tell Kondou-San that Tae-Chan said hi for me!" She exclaimed as she pulled a barely resisting Gin from the room and the two made their way down the halls.

* * *

"Gin-Chan, I don't understand why you would go to a school like this, you have heard all the stories about the boys here, right?" Mitsuba asked, confused at why such a person like Gin would come to this school instead of the all girl's school she herself attended.

"Hm, it's because of my two brothers. Shouyou-Sensei adopted all three of us when we all around five years old and we've been together ever since. So, even if it's for a little while longer, I want to stay by their side, because like it or not, they need me and I need them too. Ha ha, just a bit cliché, yeah?" The silver haired teenager laughed softly and stopped walking when she heard a noise come from the court yard.

"Mitsuba-Senpai, I've got to go, it was nice talking with you," she said as she made her way to a door that would lead her to the court yard, stopping suddenly, she turned back to Mitsuba, "Senpai, you should take care of yourself more, you're cute little brother is worried about you, even someone like me who's not close to either of you can tell that you're sick." And with that, she continued on her way and waved as she went through the doorway.

Mitsuba smiled gently after Gin left and thought to herself,_ Well, maybe I should take a rest, I'm sure Sou-Chan won't mind taking care of me for the weekend. Oh, maybe I can even get Gin-Chan to come see me, I wonder if she can cook?_ With that last thought, Mitsuba smiled and left the school.

* * *

_**Sorry it's been so long everyone, I hope you all like this chapter, review if you like.**_


End file.
